Computer based scintigraphic data has been collected and characterized in more than 200 patients with a wide spectrum of functional pulmonary disorders. Algorithms to investigate this data base are under active evaluation. Progress has been made toward the goal of rapid and reliable estimation of pulmonary ventilation-perfusion characteristics. Effort is being directed toward modeling the interaction of several tracer characterized compartments (ventilation, perfusion, inflammation, tissue density).